Never Cage the Beast
by LightNeverFades
Summary: AU: What if Jean was powerful enough to capture Logan's mind and bring back a beast that has been trapped for far too long? Will the remaining XMen be able to save them before it's too late? Or must both of them perish for the world to become a better pla
1. Capture of the Mind

**Never Cage the Beast**

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back after a long absence! I just recently watched X-Men: The Last Stand and I loved it, though I was a little disappointed with some scenes... oO;; lol Anyhow, while I was pondering, I got this strange idea, which I thought I had to make into a fan fiction:D I hope you enjoy and please review! I'd love to know your thoughts about it. And just to let you know, I haven't read the comic books, so if I miss out on something, help me out:) Thanks! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _X-Men!_ The plot though is mine!

**Summary: **AU: What if Jean was powerful enough to capture Logan's mind and bring back a beast that has been trapped for far too long? Will the remaining X-Men be able to save them before it's too late? Or must both of them perish for the world to become a better place? **X-Men: The Last Stand Spoilers!** R&R!

**Beware of some sexual moments!**

**Chapter One – Capture of the Mind**

Logan circled around Jean's sleeping form on the examination table, studying the expression on her face, hoping, just hoping, she will soon wake up. The lab was empty except for them, and Jean lay in the middle of the room. Electrical cords that connected from the machines behind her head snaked up her chest, rising and falling along with her soft breathing. She looked so peaceful, like nothing horrible had ever happened to her.

Logan continued to stare as he felt both joy and wonder filling his heart at once. But something else nagged at him. Memories of Alkali Lake came back to his thoughts and made him wince. _Why, Jean? Why did you let go? _Logan thought as he stopped moving, his feet halting in front of the table. Logan's eyes slightly narrowed. His expression hardened as he thought of what the Professor had said about Jean and her split personality. His teeth gritted at the thought that the Professor had manipulated Jean's mind.

Logan extended his hand and brushed Jean's cheek gently. He had missed her. He had missed herso _badly._ And now here she was, alive and well. Whatever was going inside her mind, Logan would do anything to save her. He pushed back a lock of hair away from her eyes. _If only you can wake up..._ Logan thought softly to himself.

As if in response to his request, her hand suddenly grabbed Logan's wrist, surprising him as he glanced back at Jean, his eyes widening. Jean's eyes opened, first slowly, but then quickly as her eyes blinked for a few seconds. For a moment her eyes had to adjust to the sudden brightness of the lab, but as soon as she got used to it, her eyes flicked towards Logan's face.

"Jean?" Jean only stared in response. Then she finally opened her lips and answered back.

"Hey Logan."

"Welcome back," Logan spoke as his lips twitched in a small smile, relief spreading through his veins. Jean stared at him and then looked away at the ceiling smiling, letting go of Logan's wrist.

"Like when we first met..." Jean said as she grinned and looked back at Logan.

"You okay?" Logan asked as he he gripped the edge of the table. Jean's smile widened. "_Yeah..._ More than okay..."

Jean toke off the electrical cords on her chest, putting them aside. Logan's eyes irresistibly went to Jean's chest as he saw the last of the cords put away beside Jean's shoulder.

"Logan, you're making me blush," Jean stated as she grinned deviously. Logan raised an eyebrow with a slightly surprised expression. He looked from Jean to her chest and back at Jean again. "You reading my thoughts?"

Jean only smiled and answered instead, "It's okay..."

She got up like a elegant feline cat, her fiery red hair trailing behind her back as their eyes met. Logan wanted her and yet he couldn't touch her. Something pushed him back. Perhaps it was guilt of stealing her away from Scott. But Jean's eyes stared back and she read his thoughts like it was all written down on a book. "It's okay..." Jean repeated, her voice sounding reassuring.

Logan looked at her to and fro, until he finally looked down and gave up, letting his feral instincts devour him as their lips met, their passion increasing with each passing second.

_She's yours now... _a hidden voice behind his head spoke to him as they continued to kiss. Unbeknownst to them was the buzzing of the machines that were clearly going out of control, the intensity of Jean's powers overpowering. Jean's hand swept at his arm, and suddenly he felt something pull at his life force, making his skin burn as an invisible knife cut into his back. Logan cried out painfully, but he didn't stop. He knew those will heal back again. Jean only smirked slightly as they went back kissing again.

But as he continued kiss Jean he knew, the one person he had lost and have it come back, something made his mind doubt. Thoughts of Scott came to him. What _exactly_ happened to Cyclops? He had found those eyeglasses, Jean must have seen him. The Professor's warning now echoed almost too loudly for him to push aside.

_You have no idea, you have _no idea_ what she's capable..._

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from Jean. "Wait..."

"No..." Jean spoke as she used her mind to rip off the clip on his belt. Logan glanced at it with raised eyebrows but quickly pushed away the urge by getting back on his feet. He backed away away a few steps as Jean also got up, a smile that clearly challenged him to come back to her side. Logan did do so, but now with a look of concern as he put both his hands on Jean's head.

"Jean... this isn't you..." Jean wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. "Yes... yes it is me..." she insisted as she leaned forward, closing in on Logan. But he grabbed both her arms, now starting to feel uncertain.

"No... Maybe you wanna take it easy..." Logan told, his eyebrows furrowing as he continued, "The Professor said you might be..." Logan paused for a moment, as his expression softened with worry, "... _Different_."

Jean's lips quickly formed into a distasteful frown, and her expression hardened. Her eyes were cold as she remarked, "He would know, wouldn't he?" The edge of her mouth twitched in answer to Logan's slightly confused expression.

"What? You think he's not in your head too? Look at you, Logan..." By then, Logan had started to back away from Jean.

"He's _tamed you._"

Finally a look of realization crossed his face as Logan spoke, "Where's Scott?"

Jean fell silent, her expression a mixture of confusion. Logan looked at her cautiously but spoke up, "Jean?"

Jean looked at him, eyes now full of fear as she looked around at her surroundings. "Where am I?" Logan immediately embraced her by putting his hand on both sides of her arms. "You're in the mansion... I need you to tell me what happened to Scott..." Jean looked away from Logan, her eyes going to and fro as she tried to remember.

"Jean?" Logan spoke, his eyes watching intently at Jean. He took out Scott's eyeglass from his pocket, feeling now would be the right time to show it to her. Jean looked down at the eyeglass, staring as she struggled with the loss of memory. Dread started to tingle her skin until suddenly she saw it. The enormous burst of the water as she, _no... phoenix_, escaped the depths of Alkali Lake.

Jean's expression horrified. "Oh god," she whispered as she closed her eyes in pain, the images that continued to show in her mind's eye making her abilities go out of control.

The computers shook, the screws that stuck the metallic furniture together started to loosen. Logan gave a soft gasp as Scott's eyeglass broke apart into a thousand pieces. Logan's gaze quickly turned towards the violently shaking machines near the examination table.

"Jean, look at me!" Logan spoke as he put both his hands on the sides of Jean's head. Jean only looked at him with devastation, her eyes quickly starting to fill with tears. "Stay with me! Talk to me!"

Jean looked away, her eyes closing. "Look at me!" Logan shouted as he desperately clutched Jean tightly. "No..." Jean spoke softly, her face agonized as she looked desperately at him. "Kill me..."

"What?" Logan looked alarmed by this sudden remark. Tears that stayed hidden before slipped away like a river. Guilt spread through her like a virus. Her lips trembled as she spoke again. "Kill me before I kill someone else..."

"Don't say that!"

Jean sobbed, her hands starting to tremble as she shivered. Logan only shook his head as his grip on Jean tightened.

"No, stop it, don't say that.."

"Please..."

"_Kill me..._"

The glass fitted inside the metallic shelves shattered and fell to the floor. Logan grabbed Jean, trying to make her look at him.

"Stop it, stop it! Look at me! Jean... You'll be alright, we can help you! Ok? The Professor can help, he can fix it!" Logan spoke desperately as tears continued to fill Jean's eyes. But the expression on her face suddenly changed, her lips now turning into a growing smile as she grabbed Logan. Logan gave a gasp as Jean forcefully pulled him towards her.

"Jean?" Logan spoke as he felt his body paralyze in her grip. Jean, or Phoenix, smiled pleasantly. Her eyes started to glow eerily as she touched Logan's cheek. "I'm going to free you from your cage..."

Suddenly scream that almost sounded like a magical Phoenix's yell, pierced the insides of his skull like very bad headache. Logan gave a shocked, agonized cry. The pain freed him from being paralyzed, but he only used this opportunity to clutch at his head as he yelled, "Jean, _Stop!_" He could feel the pain slowly overwhelming him entirely.

Jean's grasp on Logan was starting to grow too strong as Logan screamed, unable to bear it anymore. He opened his eyes pleadingly at Jean, but she only smiled back, a look that clearly showed that she was enjoying this. Logan gasped as he felt a cold hand pulling his memories, stealing them one by one.

The last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was the one haunting sentence that came from Jean's lips as she continued to smile.

"No one shall ever tame us again."

**A/N: **Yup, that's it! I changed it a bit, if you have not noticed! (: I'll try an update as soon as I can! There's gonna be a few more changes in the future, but not major ones that will sabotage the X-Men plot! (: I hoped you like it! Please review!


	2. Shattered Glass

**Never Cage the Beast**

**A/N:** I am back and now with a new chapter:D Thank you to all of my reviewers, your reviews were ever so WONDERFUL! XD -gives you cookies- Hope you likey and please review again! (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _X-Men!_ The plot though is mine!

**Summary: **AU: What if Jean was powerful enough to capture Logan's mind and bring back a beast that has been trapped for far too long? Will the remaining X-Men be able to save them before it's too late? Or must both of them perish for the world to become a better place? **X-Men: The Last Stand Spoilers!** R&R!

**Chapter Two – Shattered Glass**

"Logan, the Professor wants you to --" Rogue began, not taking the time to see if Logan was inside the laboratory. As she looked up, her voice trailed off. _What happened here? _Rogue thought as her eyes widened. The lab was a mess, and the door had been ripped off violently. Shattered glass littered the floor and the machines lay in ruins, sparks flying at all directions. Rogue took a step forward, looking around. When she last saw Professor Grey, she was lying on the silver examination table asleep. Now she _and _Logan were nowhere to be seen. A shiver ran down her spine as she stepped onto the glass, cracking it beneath her feet.

"Logan? Are you there?" Rogue called out, taking a closer look around. "Professor Grey?"

_Get out of here now Rogue!_ a voice in the back of her head shouted warningly, but she pushed it away. "No, Logan might need me..." she murmured under her breath. A loud spark from the broken machines made her jump, as she breathed in and out. "Logan?" she asked louder, and she turned a corner towards the cupboard where the medicine were shelved. Some of the vials lay on the floor, broken, while others stayed on the shelves, well away from the edge. _Get out, get out... _the voice still continued to repeat over and over again. And this time, Rogue felt she should do what the voice said. Whatever, or whoever, did this may still be lurking around.

Just when she turned to go, she heard something that shouldn't be moving fall with 'tink' on the metallic floor. Rogue's head immediately snapped around, her eyes now going to and fro. _Take off your gloves! _Her thoughts screamed, and she did as she was told, ripping the gloves off and shoving them into her pocket. There was a crunch of glass in the distance and realized that the intruder was right in front of the door now. Or what was left of the door.

_Professor... Professor! _Rogue called in her mind, and she felt another presence inside her head.

_What is it, Rogue? _aworried telepathic voice answered her call.

_Professor Grey's gone. And Logan. All the equipment is broken, along with some shattered glass. Professor, what's going on?_

_Come upstairs, it is dangerous for you to stay on that floor-_

_I can't Professor. I'm not alone._(A/N: Ahh, the cliché! lol)

_Storm and I will come down. Stay where you are._

The telepathy abruptly cut off, and Rogue stood inside the cupboard all alone. _Close the door, _the voice spoke but Rogue shook her head. She'll have a peak, then perhaps maybe she can help out the X-Men. _I'll just try not to get killed..._ she thought as she tried not to break the glass and alert her presence. There was another crack of glass, and a small whoosh of something cutting through the wind. Rogue froze, her eyes moving to and fro. Silence stretched the lab, as Rogue dodged the glass on the floor until finally back in the examination room. She looked up, expecting to see nothing but the wall, but instead saw something familiar disappear through the corner of the room.

"Logan?" Rogue spoke uncertainly, not loudly but not as a whisper either. The familiar tip of the shirt disappeared from her vision, and quickly followed, ignoring the glass breaking underneath. She turned the corner of the wall into the hallway ready to call his name again, but all she saw nothing but the computer – generated door for Cerebro. Confused, Rogue could only pull her gloves back onto her hands and stare until the Professor and the others came.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Did you see Jean?" Professor Charles Xavier questioned Rogue softly and she shook her head. Charles nodded, looking very troubled. Storm right next to them, along with Beast who had entered the room, listening to the conversation. Storm sighed, circling the room uncomfortably. The light seeping from the large windows should have made her relax, but instead made her more uneasy.

"Where is Jean?" Storm asked the Professor, and he looked at him with a shake of his head. "She won't let me in. She's blocking me."

"What about Logan? Maybe he's with Jean," Rogue suggested. The Professor nodded slowly. "Yes, it may work."

His eyes closed, and his brows furrowed as he concentrated. Storm, Rogue and Beast waited as the Professor fell silent. The grip on his armrests tightened, and his brows furrowed even more until suddenly a burst of screeches echoed through the entire mansion like a horrible lament. Beast, Rogue and Storm all winced in surprise, all of them putting a hand over their ears to try and shut the sound out. It took a few horrible seconds for the sound to finally stop.

When it finished, the Professor immediately sagged and slumped on one of his armrest. His eyes opened with a mixture of horror and urgency, as all of his students (and former student) moved forward to help. Storm leaned down so she can come face to face with Professor's gaze. "What happened, Professor?"

"Logan... Logan is in trouble. We must find Jean, or there will be more worse things then the 'cure'."

"What's wrong with Logan!" Rogue shouted, her eyes flashing with worry. The Professor looked at her.

"Jean has taken over his conscious. We must find her."

"Do you know where she is?" Beast asked seriously, and the Professor shook his head. "I would have to use Cerebro, but even that may not be enough to find her. Jean's powers has grown stronger than ever before. By disturbing her, we might damage the telepathic link she has with Logan as well."

"Then what _can _we do, Professor?" Storm spoke. The Professor's head fell for a second, and then his head went up.

"We can start by visiting her home."


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**Never Cage the Beast**

**A/N: **Storm is more sympathetic in my version of the X-Men series, like in the last two movies! And the minds of Logan and Jean are going to get just a _little_ confusing! Unfortunately, the Phoenix and Wolverine are much easier to understand, cause they both like destroying and killing-_gulp_-stuff...! ;) -winks devilishly-

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men! The plot though is mine!**

**Summary: AU:** What if Jean was powerful enough to capture Logan's mind and bring back a beast that has been trapped for far too long? Will the remaining X-Men be able to save them before it's too late? Or must both of them perish for the world to become a better place? **X-Men: The Last Stand Spoilers! R&R!**

**.:.**

**Chapter Three – Whispers in the Dark**

A house stood across the end of the street, where the long road going straight met its end. Parting in two separate paths, anyone walking through the sidewalk could choose from three, but only one would lead them to their destination. The roads were peaceful, but there was an uneasy silence that surrounded the area that made it spookier than friendly.

No one had dared to go outdoors after seeing two strangers enter the Grey's house, followed by a menacing weather. The usual atmosphere of peacefulness was disturbed. Not one of the neighbors living near the area seemed to recognize that this particular someone once lived in that very house as a small child. With her changed appearances, perhaps it was hard to see the little Jean Grey in her anymore.

_Jean…_ a wandering voice called out inside the depths of Jean Grey's mind. It was very faint, and so it was easily overwhelmed by the roar of power by the rush of the Phoenix's shrieks. The original Jean Grey heard nothing but cold silence as she, too, called out for a savior. The voice that whispered for Jean's name belonged to Logan, who was lost in an endless world of darkness. But this man was in no control over his body. He was now one of the caged.

**.:.**

"Professor, I don't think you should go inside alone. It will be safer if I go with you," Storm spoke as she followed Professor Xavier towards the house of the Grey's, growing closer into view with each second. There was a sense of foreboding that hovered over the house and something inside of Storm told her they should go any closer to it.

At first sight, it almost looked as if there was nothing wrong with it. But the mutant, her _best friend_, was inside the house - her other half seething with fiery anger. She shook her head softly, a thin stream of tears lining inside her eyes. The memories they shared of laughter and friendship flashed by her eyes, continuing to replay inside her mind that made her feel a turmoil inside of her heart. It was hard to think that her friend was in pain. It was unbearable to know that those shared moments with the Jean she knew were being lost, consumed by fires of revenge, anger and misunderstanding. This time things may not end with a happy ending, and it frightened her. However she also knew that life was not a story that dwelled with a good endings all the time. Someone always fell, while others stood to live a better day.

This time the X-Men might not be able to save Jean.

Perhaps not even the Professor...

"Storm."

Storm was snapped back to reality by the Professor's familiar voice. Blinking back with the back of her hand, she looked down to meet the Professor's gaze. He stared back with a look of concern and a disconcerting expression. Storm thought that she saw sorrow in his eyes. She took the old man's hand, and gave it a tight grip. The Professor smiled, but it seemed somewhat forced.

"I think it best if I enter first. When I call, please come."

Storm, although reluctant to the idea, gave a slow, small nod. The Professor moved his wheelchair closer to the house. It looked so ordinary from the outside, perfectly cleansed. It would not have brought anybody's eyes to narrow in suspicion. But perhaps it was the most normal occurrences in life that are the most unusual of them all.

_**Jean...**_

_**Jean. Jean.**_

_**JEAN.**_

The Professor stopped, feeling the vibrations of a telepathic voice echoing through his mind. It was a disturbing sound.. and he knew the voice well. _Logan... _he was trapped within his own body and mind. And like Jean, he needed to release them. The Phoenix had to be stopped.

Storm continued to watch over the Professor's movements, with a worried frown on her lips.

When the Professor reached the house and its milky white door, a scream immediately pierced his consciousness, making him shut his eyes in agony. It was the howling of a creature that had been released and wallowing in its deserved victory. Of a bird triumphantly spreading its wings.

He took the metal doorknob and opened it. The shrieking only became louder. The Phoenix noticed his presence in the house but let the man enter the house. Quickly, the Professor followed the voice and the yell of the creature inside of Jean's head. Along the way, he saw inanimate objects floating in midair, like the world had been poured with gravity.

"Jean, I know you are here."

_**JEAN.**_

_**Jean...**_

The Professor found Jean sitting on a chair in the corner of her old room. Logan was nowhere in sight. As soon as the Professor entered the room, the objects that had been in the air fell with a crash, the books that had been neatly shelved now laying strewn on the wooden floor.

Jean Grey did not look up. Her hair hid her face, making it impossible for anyone to read her expression. Fortunately, and perhaps unluckily, for the Professor, he was able to read her thoughts... or what she let slip.

"I knew you'd come."

The Professor moved closer. "Jean, I can help you."

Jean looked up now, and this time her face could be seen. It was the vision of a wrathful beast. Her eyes burned, glowing like with searing red.

"**I AM NOT JEAN!** **My name is the Phoenix!"**

"Jean- let me in! I can help you! This is not you. Look what happened to Scott! You killed the man you loved because you could not control your powers!" The Professor shouted, hoping this will bring the real Jean to the surface. He tried to reach out to her, using his mind as a tool for her rescue. However his attempt seemed futile.

The Phoenix's lips turned into an ugly snarl,** "Get. out. of. my. HEAD!"**

At the same time the Phoenix yelled, however, the real voice of Jean poured out from the cracks of consciousness. The Professor heard it almost immediately and hope sparked inside of him.

_**Professor..**_

_I will help you, Jean! Hold on-- _the Professor was cut off. The Phoenix had gotten up, her hair flying wildly in the air and her eyes a golden sun. She was ready for the kill.

"_I told you to get __**OUT!"**_ the Phoenix hissed. The Professor was not ready to give up nor lose faith in Jean. He needed to put back the barriers that had leashed the creature in Jean's mind. He needed to-

_**Jean...**_

The Professor heard the voice. This time, it was so close, it was right next to him.

He turned his head now, his concentration and eyes focused on Phoenix. However he thought it strange that she was not angry no more... The rage that she had previously been emanating was now abolished and replaced with amusement. He could even see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

A gasp came out of his throat, choked painfully by the sudden truth.

Logan stood at the edge of the door. Or what looked like him.

His eyes were nothing but a bare blackness, stretching like a landscape that never ended nor faded. His clothes were intact, the shirt he had previously been wearing still clinging to his skin. But this was not the man the Professor had talked to this morning. No, it was something more greater, a whole lot deadlier. It had only one name... and like the Phoenix, it was now free.

"Logan...?" the Professor spoke, close to a whisper.

Nothing but a growl answered him back. Logan did not even flinch, nor speak. This man only watched back at him with hatred. Claws extended from both fists, a streak of light bouncing off from the adamantium silver.

The Professor turned back to the Phoenix, staring straight at her. She must have known what would have happened if Logan's other consciousness was released! _She knew and yet she let it happen! _

"What have you _done?_"

The Phoenix only laughed hard.

**A/N: **;D Yeah, it's a cliffie, again. I guess I'm the cliffie in the end sort of writer. I just can't stop writing them, they hit me before I try to close it without hanging end, and makes my fingers tingle. I don't have much choice but to write after that, do I? XP Besides, I think everybody had seen that coming! (; So technically, if that's the case, I'm not cliffing! XD lol! **So, I hope you guys liked it! (: Please review, that'll get me fired up again! **

**I'm in need of a bit of inspiration though.** I don't have too much of a plot going here, and if that happens (the horror!), then the whole story'd turn into a horrible recap of the third movie (which I think would be unoriginal). **If any of you guys have any ideas that you might like to share with me, I'll think them over and will credit of course if I use! :D Thanks!**


End file.
